The Rise of Riptor
by M Knightium
Summary: In a city where crime is everywhere, murder is common, and rape a sport, Ultratech thrives with its advanced technology, using the city as a foothold. However, they had no idea one of their failed experiments...will rise to become not a hero, but an Anti-hero. And his name...is Riptor.
1. Just Another Night

The futuristic city of New Haven was beyond different. Located on a large island, it was the pinnacle of the future, with advanced technology and biological marvels, the city was a darkened place filled with crime, greed, and mayhem, especially with the city's main problem living in a massive tower at the southernmost tip.

Ultratech; the main distributor of weapons, goods, and needed components crucial for life in New Haven. To the public, they were a major pharmaceutical company, dedicated to helping the world. Really, they created genetic weapons, with the hope of soon expanding from New Haven to more places, the world being a good start. However, Ultratech had a habit of forgetting their experiments...and eventually, the city needed something all stories need; a hero...

It was night at the time. In an alley, shrouded from the police tracking grid, a small drug trade was in order. A few thugs were transferring some materials to another gang in exchange for safety. Things were going smoothly...until one of them heard something near the trashcans. It sounded like a crash, and something moving. One of them went over to investigate, his pistol drawn, as he looked around the darkened area...only to feel something snake around his neck, and drag him upwards. The others all looked when they heard him cry out, and he hit the car in next to them...his face melted by vicious green acid. All of them drew their weapons, as they all looked around with fear. Soon, another cried out, and they all looked to see that same acid eating away at his chest. From what they could tell, it appeared that whatever did it, they shot his back. Another thug fell, as well as another, and in a few mere seconds one was left standing, his back pressed against the wall, as he was on the verge of pissing his pants.

_"Who's there?! Show yourself!" _His answer, was something landing in front of him. His eyes widened in beyond terror.

The thing stood at a towering 7 feet, and had a broad chest, long, raptor legs, and a long raptor tail...with the tip sharpened and hardened to the point where it could stab and kill. The thing had a snake head, with almost glimmering emerald serpentine eyes, and its skin was a darkened orange, and its chest was a pale yellow. Its neck was supported by a long, yet short neck, allowing the thing full movement and articulation, as it opened its mouth to hiss lightly. Its human torso was muscled and its waist narrowed, as it had 4 large fin-like spikes along its back. Its arms were muscled, and its legs long and slender, with a sharpened sickle toe claw on each foot. Its tail waved to and fro, as its human hands flexed. The thug noticed that it wore a pair of augmented black pants, and metal cuffs on its arms, shins, and base of tail, as well as having a thick metal collar around its neck, as its eyes glared at the thug.

_"What the fuck are you?!" _The thing looked him in the eyes, as a sudden voice spoke to him. _"Something you aren't ready for." _That thing...its mouth didn't move. The collar was emitting those words. The voice was cold, blood-curdling, and above all else, demented. The thug reached for his gun, but felt sudden searing pain in his chest. Blood poured around the wound, where the thing had impaled him suddenly. The thug managed to choke out, as he slowly died, a question.

_"W-What...are you...?" _The thing looked back, as green acid dripped from its maw.

_"My name...is Riptor; the Bane of Ultratech." _His jaws expelled a ball of acid, ending the thug's life in an instant.

The sewers were underpopulated; barely anything lived here. In the deepest, darkest corners of the sewer, Riptor slowly walked there; his tail wrapped around one of the corpses, not for food, but something else. Ultratech wanted to kill him; they wanted to erase their mistake. They had no idea that it would be their mistake that became their undoing, especially because with the corpse, Riptor could sniff out more drug rings...and soon the gangs...and eventually the one supplying them...


	2. Growing Worried

Ultratech CEO Vincent Diablo strolled into his massive office, obviously late. It helps that when you're the CEO of such a massive company, you have the freedom to do whatever. Vincent looked quite…odd.

He was a staggering 6'9, with the build of a football player, despite him hating sports. His skin was a deep tan, with black, straightened hair, tied into a small ponytail at the end. His eyes were narrowed, and sinister, and he had a goatee as well. He wore a spotless black suit, with a neat dress shirt underneath, as well as black dress shoes, and a gold ring. Vincent was egotistical, semi-psychotic, and hard to anger…or at least hard to visibly anger. Perfect for Ultratech's CEO and basic leader.

"_Diana, how's the current supply trade going?" _He asked, as he pressed the talk button on his personal PA system, sitting down in his comfortable tiger skin chair as he looked at the documents on his desk regarding the current businesses wanting support from Ultratech.

"_Mr. Diablo, the gangs are all mindlessly fighting over territory once more; nothing we should worry about."_

"_Call up a few Hitmen please. I really don't feel like dirtying my hands with this one. What else?"_

"_We've intercepted police reports about some kind of mutant running around the city, killing our gang members-"_

"_Mu__ gang members Diana. Regardless, what kind of mutant has an alibi? Hmm…send a mercenary or to watch my drug trades. It's obvious that something or someone is trying to fuck with us."_

"_How can you be sure sir?"_

"_Those dumbshits who oppose me have been trying for years; they know that fucking with my drug trades gets their family killed right in front of them. Plus, a mutant is doing this, and I've watched the news Diana; this isn't the first time this has happened. It's organized; they're going in a pattern."_

Mr. Diablo ended the call before Diana offered her query about this. He needed to remind himself to fire her. Regardless, he hoped this wasn't related to the incident that had occurred a few years ago…

Riptor stood atop a tall building, looking over the city. He looked at the humans, and asked himself something. How could they endure ignorant bliss; knowing they could die at any minute? It wasn't right. They were so…foolish. His mind stopped wandering, when he smelt the unmistakable musk of burley men with weapons. Looking in that direction, Riptor kicked off once with his powerful legs, as he leapt onto another building. He smelt something off this time. These men weren't normal thugs, and there was something else there…and it smelt deadly. Narrowing his serpentine eyes, Riptor knew this would put him one step closer to Ultratech's demise, and soon his retribution. 


End file.
